coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9950 (13th December 2019)
Plot Michael catches sight of Big Garth leading a motley collection of four elves to the opening of his Weatherfield Winter Wonderland in the yard in front of Nuttall's Brewery. As Sally witters on about how badly Robert has treated Michelle, Tim tries to get her to sit still so that he can tell her they’re not actually married but he loses his nerve. Johnny is unhappy that Jenny has taken in Robert as a paying guest for the night. DS MacKinnon calls to ask Robert more questions. Gemma is unhappy that they’re picking up two of the quads on a Friday 13th. Yasmeen has subserviently cleaned the house on Geoff’s orders. He again finds excuses to leave all the party preparations to her. Michael has arranged to take Grace and Tianna to the Wonderland. There has been no activity on Vicky’s mobile or bank account and Robert is unable to explain where she could be. Daniel apologises to Cathy for causing the accident and thanks Bethany for coming to his rescue. James sees the exchange. Fiz and Paul call at No.5 to offer their help and find Gemma on edge but Chesney wants it to be just the five of them on their first night. Abi finds a miserable Tim in the Rovers and he confesses what’s troubling him. Like the others, she advises him to come clean with Sally but he’s too scared to. The police search Vicky’s house and find some evidence to send to the lab. Chesney and Gemma are staggered to be told that all the quads can be released today from the hospital. They are anxious about the sudden responsibility. James makes a “date” with a reluctant Bethany to see the Winter Wonderland. Jenny sees Robert looking up flights and advises him to stay put. Tim, Sally, Brian, Cathy, Kevin and Abi gather at No.6 for the party along with other friends. Tim leads a toast to the happy couple. Grace and Tianna arrive at No.3 where there is an uncomfortable atmosphere with Aggie. Geoff is disapproving when Yasmeen gives Sally a dirty glass. Kevin realises Abi knows Tim’s secret. The happy hospital staff wave off Gemma, Chesney and the quads. Geoff makes a speech in which he lavishes Yasmeen with praise in front of the admiring neighbours. Tim is pleased when Sally talks of renewing their vows. Gemma and Chesney try to find a routine with the quads. Visiting the Wonderland, Grace isn’t impressed with the facility and smells alcohol on Big Garth’s breath when he acts as Santa. She demands Michael takes them home. Robert checks out of the Rovers, intent on tracking down Jed Moss in Ireland but before he can leave, the police arrive and arrest him for assault. With Paula as his solicitor, he is questioned at the station where they tell him they’ve found a fragment of a broken vase with blood on it. They also search his room in the Rovers and at 9 Victoria Court. Tim goes down on one knee and proposes to Sally so they can have the perfect wedding day. She joyfully accepts. Bethany isn’t pleased when James tries to set her up with Sam, one of his teammates, to get her away from Daniel and the hurt he will cause her. Kevin and Abi tell Tim his plan to hoodwink Sally is doomed to fail. Everyone finds the Wonderland to be cheap and tacky. Paula demands the police release Robert for lack of evidence, but they refuse. Gemma and Chesney can’t cope with four crying babies. James apologises to Bethany. She confesses she feels guilty for talking to Daniel with all the gossips around watching them, but he needs a friend at the moment. DS MacKinnon tells Robert they’ve found another fragment of the same broken vase in his van and ask how it got there. As Cathy eats a crab canape, she bites on a fragment of shell. Geoff watches with mounting irritation as she puts the plate down without eating any more. Michael tells Big Garth his enterprise is a good idea but dreadfully organised. He agrees to go in with him for a share of the profits. Paul and Fiz see that Chesney and Gemma are struggling with their rota. When all the guests have gone, Geoff loses his temper with Yasmeen, suggesting she almost made Cathy choke to death. He retrieves the crab from the bin and demands she eats it, coming at her with a threatening demeanour when she refuses. The lab reports confirm that the blood on the two fragments of vase are Vicky’s. Also, his van was seen in woodland on the night that Vicky disappeared. Robert is asked to explain. Cast Regular cast *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Aled, Bryn, Carys & Llio Brown - Charlotte & James Holt and Arthur, Lily & Lucy Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Big Garth - Victor McGuire *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *Doctor - Anita Vettesse *Grace Vickers - Kate Spencer *Neonatal Nurse - Sarah Burrill *Sam - Gabriel Clark *Tianna Vickers - Navaeh Maloney (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Nuttall's Brewery - Yard *Weatherfield General - Exterior and specialist care baby unit *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms Notes *First appearances of Charlotte & James Holt and Arthur, Lily & Lucy Taylor as Aled, Bryn, Carys & Llio Brown. The characters had previously been portrayed by prosthetic babies. *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm before an extended edition of The X-Factor. Writer Susan Oudot penned both halves. *A waitress in the Viaduct Bistro, “Elvish Presley” at the Weatherfield Winter Wonderland, two policeman searching Vicky Jefferies’s house and 9 Victoria Court, and a policeman at Weatherfield Police Station are all uncredited although they have lines of dialogue. *The main entrance to the MediaCity studios doubled as the entrance to Weatherfield General. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert has been living a double life for months now, but Friday 13th looks like being especially unlucky for the Weatherfield chef as evidence begins to pile up against him; Tim springs a surprise proposal on Sally; and new parents Gemma and Chesney bring their babies home. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,557,796 viewers (7th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes